Seven Ways To Get Quatre And Heero To Kiss
by Loise
Summary: 7snogs, Quatre and Heero. What more could you want?
1. Sleep Over

_**Sleep Over

* * *

**_

_Challenge One: Uniform

* * *

_

_"Quatre?"_

Heero had been busy, typing up a mission report when the knock had come at the door. Quickly saving the file, Heero had withdrawn his gun, one could never be too prepared, had silently tread to the door. He didn't open it however, just called out:

"Whoever is out there, you can open the door."

On the other side, a person had sighed impatiently, before reaching out and gripping the handle with a rustle of fabric. The door had opened slowly, revealing a pouting Quatre.

The gun had fallen to his side, as he gazed at the frowning blond. With another sigh Quatre had brushed past him and had sat on his neatly made bed.

He had patted out his skirts, and had crossed his legs before cringing and spreading his knees open. "Girl's clothing sucks," was all he said to Heero however. "The underwear is always poking into your skin, I'm going to kill the person who invented under wire. It would have to be man, no woman would ever think such a torture device up. Bastards," Quatre sniffed, disregarding his own sex.

Shaking his head, Heero had walked over where Quatre sat with his legs sprawled out in front of himself. "Quatre," Heero said slowly, voicing the name again, this time with more self restraint. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Hunching in on himself, Quatre waved his hand around with an air of dismissal. "Oh, you know..." Quatre leaned back against the wall, revealing a hint of baby blue lace and smiled at Heero.

Blinking rapidly, Heero re-aimed the gun at Quatre, "No, You can't be Quatre! Quatre wouldn't be wearing a school girl's uniform..."

"Yeah, I would," Quatre retorted looking at his chipped nails, "It's not mine but," he looked up at Heero, "You're looking at the altered version of Relena's school uniform. Long skirts just aren't my style."

"Uhg?" Heero shook himself, "You're saying... that you are wearing Relena's clothing?" It was a strange thought, he had wondered what the two had been discussing all alone in her bedroom, but this?

"Sure, she wanted me to have it, after I told her about my feelings for you," Quatre sighed. "I had to promise her photos but. She really is the biggest pervert, she even gave me her underwear!"

Heero sighed and sat next to Quatre, the gun was stashed under the bed. "You have feelings for me, Winner?"

"Puh-lease. Isn't it obvious?" Quatre rolled his eyes, while simultaneously rolling a joint which had been lifted from the hemline of his skirt, "Relena certainly knows how to sew." For some reason he started to laugh. "Sew!" Quatre collapsed head first into Heero's lap.

At that moment, Heero wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. He suspected the former however. Grabbing the collar of Quatre's shirt, he pulled him up from where he had been residing contently.

To his surprise, Quatre grabbed his chin and smiled. "Heero, Heero... How could I not like you?" With a soft sigh he leaned forward and gently kissed Heero on the lips.

Pulling back, Heero commented, "This is a dream, isn't it? You're a little too not Quatre, to be the real Quatre."

The dream Quatre rolled his eyes again, "Why do you have to be so smart?" Then sniffed, "I thought I portrayed the real Quatre excellently!"

"Yeah, you did, I guess, but," here Heero shrugged his shoulders,"I pinched myself and it didn't hurt, I had to be dreaming!"

Quatre looked disappointed, "So this means we can't shag?" He asked hopefully.

Heero smirked and placed a hand on Quatre's thigh, "Well, sure. This is my dream after all, I can do what I want, when I want..."

With a squeal of delight, dream Quatre flung himself into Heero's arms.

* * *

AN: Written for 7snogs, a LiveJournal community for the first challenge.

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership of GW for me.


	2. In The Dining Hall

**In The Dining Hall**

* * *

The girls had been very pleased when they found out about the two new boy students. As much as they liked each other's company there was only so much that the majority could do with one another before going mad.

Blue eyes, both light and dark stared at the crowd. The lighter of the pair, both is countenance and colouring, smiled warmly. While the other glared at them in extreme wariness.

A few of girls wondering how he knew of their plan, before dismissing it quickly from their minds. The two boys could never know their plans! Until they revealed their plans that is.

It started one day, nearly three days after their arrival, in the morning when most were still not fully awake.

Heero, fully dressed and looking neat and presentable followed Quatre downstairs. Three girls giggled as they walked past. Quatre smiled at them, Heero glared at them wishing it wasn't illegal to shoot them.

"Oh, Quatre!" One of them called.

"Yeah, Quatre," another joined in.

"We," they all exchanged glances as the third one spoke. "We were wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with us." She paused. "I suppose your friend can come too, if he wants." She added doubtfully.

Quatre paused and looked at them. They smiled warmly, if a bit nervously.

Behind Quatre, Heero frowned. They had some important work to do today. It would not do if they were dragged off and made to eat cupcakes.

Grabbing a rather surprised Quatre by the wrist, he pulled him close to his body. "We can't, can we Quatre?"

Through the girls couldn't see him, Quatre was staring at him suspiciously and was trying hard not to knee Heero in the gut. Heero didn't know about that, it was probably for the best.

"Um, are you coming Quatre?"

Taking a deep breath, Heero shook his head. "He can't, we're doing something, right Quatre."

He seemed to consider it, "Well, yes, that is true, but - "

Heero kissed him. Quickly. You almost could have missed it, if you had blinked.

The girls scattered, with blushes on their cheeks.

"Heero," Quatre whispered, "If you don't get your hands moving, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

Jumping away, Heero shot Quatre a wary glare, as Quatre smiled innocently.

"If you really wanted to kiss me, you only had to ask." Quatre murmured, before getting a meal tray.

Staring, Heero joined him, the question just resting on his lips.


	3. Falling

_Falling_

* * *

The stars are brightly winking back at him and the sky is performing the tango. Quatre smiles up at the night sky and waves his hand back. It was the polite thing to do, they waves at him, he waved at them.

He's lying down, but feels the urge to stand up. Tottering on unsteady feet, he leans into the arm that is wrapped securely around his waist. "Heero," he slurs, tilting his head back into Heero's neck, "Nice -hic- night, isn't it?"

Trying not to sigh, Heero turns to the smiling Relena. She gulps down a mouthful of brand and smiles at him. No help there, he realizes, this probably the first time she had ever had alcohol.

"You know Heero, heh, hero! You're a hero!" Quatre sniggers, then continues, "Rachid warned me away from drinking. Drink of the devil, or something like that," he waves his hand around and nearly tips forward onto the grass. "But Auda said every boy needs to know the pleasure of getting -hic- pissed."

Relena is giggling, "Yeah... and it's war time, we could die at any moment!" For some reason unknown to the sober Heero, this sends both of them into fits of laughter. "So that's why we have to get drunk," she nods and her chin gets stuck on her chest for a moment, she toys with the school uniform for a while. "I always wondered why mummy wouldn't let me have a drink, it's so much fun!" She waves a empty bottle about, empty because of the drinking and the sloshing around.

Maybe because it kills brain cells? Maybe because it causes harm to undeveloped brains? Heero thinks, before a hand resting on his cheeks brings him back to the pilot of Sandrock, resting in his arms.

"You've got pretty eyes, Heero," Quatre whispers, leaning in, "Pretty lips too," he traces a finger down the curve of Heero's lips. Heero shivers slighly, "Yeah, very pretty."

The kiss is light and tastes of soft liquer. Quatre's lips smile against his before he pulls away and passes out.


	4. Afterward

_Afterwards_

* * *

It's after, the dogs are resting and so are they. One dog twitches in his dream, and Heero wonders what simplicity and easiness it would be to know nothing. Sometimes, he think, it would be better that way. Just to make everything so much less difficult. He banishes those thoughts when Quatre rests his gaze on him.

"Have you... " and Heero doesn't know why he is asking this. It doesn't have any importance in the overall scheme of things, this won't help him save lives and end the war. "Have you ever owned a dog?"

"As a pet you mean?" Quatre asks, and as Heero nods, he shakes his head. "No, my father," his mouth twists and his face almost crumbles before he gains control over himself, "He didn't believe it would teach me anything. I think he thought that I would kill it."

A puppy, and a girl. "I don't think you would kill a dog. Why would he?"

Quatre's lips tighten and before he continues. "Not like that. It's wouldn't be as simple as that. If my father gave me a dog, any pet, it would be to teach me responsibility. It would be mine to take care of and mine to take the blame. I would be the one who took it for walks and feed it, and if it didn't," Quatre shrugs, "Then the care simply would not happen."

The cricket sounds, swell and fall, for some unknown reason. The last streaks of the sunset's pink and orange fall back into the sky until only the shining points of stars are left.

"Remember, I remember owning a gold fish. I would have been six maybe seven. No six, because Maruea, a sister, still lived with us, she was sent to a colony days before my seventh birthday. I had a gold fish and one day I forgot to feed it, then another and it died. My father then never reconsidered me having pets," Quatre smiles. "I was a bit of brat too. So that wouldn't help."

He shuffles over and rests his head against Heero's shoulder. "That was a long time ago too. I barely remember."

Blood on the puppy's fur, blood falling from the girl's skin, blood on his hands.

"Quatre?"

Lips meet his and Heero chokes down what he was going to say. It's warm and frantic and hot flushed skin presses against his cheeks. Then, the kiss ends and Quatre rests his forehead against Heero's. He's breathing fast, but then, so is Heero.

"I think, when all this ends, I would like my own dog. You'd like that too Heero? It would be nice." Quatre smiles and then leans away and lies back staring at the sky.

"I would," and Heero smiles back at Quatre.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews.


	5. Holiday

Holiday

* * *

"It's ridiculous!"

"It's not, Quatre. It's perfectly logical."

"How can you say that?" Quatre panted. "It's the most illogical idea, thing on the universe!"

Heero tilts his head to the left, "I wouldn't say that. It's - "

"Oh stop," Quatre hold out a hand out in front of him and shakes his head, smiling, "I understand." He looks up and the smile deepens, "It's pretty stupid but."

"It could be fun," seeing Quatre on the verge of a big decision, Heero adds, "Duo came up with it."

"Really, you don't say."

"I did say, actually."

"Well, I suppose it can't kill us…"

"There haven't been any fatalities in the past five years."

"Um… good?"

Frowning, Heero sneaks a glance at Quatre's faintly flushed face. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Would you be offended if I said no?"

"Well… if you kissed me… then - " The small, quick kiss on his nose stops him and Heero pouts. "That's not a kiss! It's a peck on the nose! A real kiss - "

Hot, wet and messy. The power, the thrill, the intense feeling of being overwhelmed and surrounded. The sharp press of Quatre's nails into his bare arms and the roll of muscles against Heero's hands.

"Yeah? Quatre whispers.

Heero considers his options. "Never mind."


	6. Being Married

Being Married

They fought like an old married couple. It was perhaps not best of pairings, Dorothy and Wufei, but it certainly was entertaining for those around them. At least when the two firey lovebirds weren't too loud.

"They have been at it for hours," Quatre murmurs, laying in the bed next to Heero.

"... three hours and forty seven minutes actually."

Quatre ignores him. "They should shut up. I don't know what's worse, them fighting for hours or them having sex and the bed slamming into the walls."

"They're expensive habits. We have to constantly replace the beds."

"Why oh why, did I invite them to stay for three months."

"Dorothy made you drunk." Heero said. "It was amusing. I have never seen you sing like that before." Heero turns and stares at curiously, "The sailor song, did he really...?"

"Yes, with the barnacles too."

"Huh," Heero grunted, leaning back on his medium sized pillows, exactly thirty two centimetres high. "I didn't know it's humanly possible."

"It's not," Quatre says, wincing when he hears a vase break. Thankfully he's replaced them with cheap copies... after the Picasso incident... He shudders.

"How do you know that?"

Quatre shifts. "A - A friend told me. He worked the seas."

"Oh..." Heero utters, then leaves the whole subject.

"They're finally quiet."

There's a pure blessed silence.

The bed thumps.

"Ah... sex. It starts."

"Is it really necessary for them to fight every time before they have sex?"

"They're trying for children." Heero says, and then he and Quatre try to imagine Dorothy and Wufei as parents. It doesn't come well, perhaps thankfully."

"And how does that matter?"

"I'm not quite sure. Wufei explained it me... but," Heero shakes his head. "It was a very interesting discussion."

"Yes, I can see how it would be."

The bed falls silent.

"Geez, Wufei sure is a two minute man."

"One minute, fifty seven seconds actually."

Quatre rolls his eyes. "Thanks for that Heero, I really needed to know that."

"I will never understand you Quatre."

"At least we can get some sleep now," Quatre says, wishing his lover could get some sarcasm. He leans in and gives Heero a peck on his nose.

"That wasn't a real kiss."

He sighs, reaches over to Heero again and slides his tongue across Heero's lowers lip. He presses in, his lips gently touching Heero's own. His tongue goes in between Heero's parted lips, and the kiss becomes deeper as their tongues wage war.

"Night night Heero."

"That wasn't a real kiss either."

Quatre grins.

"Let's disturb their sleep, now shall we?"

"It's the least we can do."

No one got that much sleep that night. No one was particularly unhappy about however.

Until Quatre found the broken Ming vase that is.


	7. Perfectly Irrational

Perfectly Irrational

* * *

It was peculiar, how Heero's shoulder's had set in a stubborn position, while this itself was not abnormal, it was why he doing it, that made Quatre ask again.

"You know it's good for you?"

A grunt of disbelief. It was almost odd.

"It's one of the five food groups, Heero, it's helps builds healthy bones. And you, sometimes have the habit of breaking them."

Heero deliberately turned his back on the waiting glass of milk.

"Your bones could snap. Any moment now."

A pause. "I take calcium tablets."

"But milk is wholesome and good! It tastes delicious!" Quatre exclaimed, beginning to get frustrated. Then he smiled. He took a sip of milk discreetly and tapped Heero on the shoulder.

Heero turned, one brow raised in question. Quatre leaned in and pressed his lips against Heero's. The brunet was the type who could not refuse a kiss. From Quatre that is.

Quatre slipped a tongue, and the Quatre-warmed milk flowed between their lips. Heero's eyes snapped open, and met Quatre's devilishly grinning eyes.

"See? I told you would taste good!" Quatre nodded cheerfully to himself.

Next to Quatre, Heero had turned pale, and was swaying on his feet.

"Uh? Heero?"

Heero threw up.


End file.
